


First Impressions

by kerlin



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>light/heat/rough/dry</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

light/heat/rough/dry

Senses flooding in, recognition of senses, rapid cataloguing through a consciousness hovering just out of reach. Sand. Air. Sun.

Words flickering into existence, images, tastes, all of it funneling through and on to others, not overwhelming, but welcoming, loving, embracing.

Color: gold, brown, green, bronze, blue, swirling, moving, dipping in and out, slowly shaping to something familiar yet never before seen.

Gradual giving, instead of receiving, pushing instead of being pushed, asking instead of answering. Interaction - back and forth, filling in the blanks.

Need. Overpowering, all-consuming, suddenly realized, and focused on one thing. Testing limb, muscle, skin, opening wing, pushing the edges of a body long compressed.

Moving - faster. Combinations and multiple sensory levels: Sand, hot and rough and giving way.

Everything else inconsequential, moving toward the goal, the need, knowledge of exactly one specific exact perfect unique -

_My name is Amarath!_


End file.
